Volturi's Vengeance
by Incapacitated
Summary: When everything Jacob lives for is threatened, he does the unthinkable. Set 2 months after Breaking Dawn. Rated M for violence. Possibly a one-shot.


**Authors Note; **This is my first fanfic. So, please, be nice and flame as little as possible. It's been a while since I've read the twilight series, so there might be some misspelt names and stuff. If you find any faults, please tell me.

I'll warn you now, this is _not _a fluffy romance tragedy. If you don't like extremely detailed violence or death, then please do yourself a favour and don't read this.

But, for the more adventurous and daring people out there. Enjoy this chilling tragedy.

**Volturi's Revenge **

Jacob padded through the undergrowth, his claws leaving deep ruts in the muddy ground in his wake. His shoulder clipped a fir tree, jarring the entire length of the trunk and shaking the last drops of the early mornings rain from its branches. He barely felt the pattering of the water on his back, but he paused for a moment to shake his thick russet coat anyway. He didn't want to stink anymore like wet dog than he already did. After all, if the deer could smell him a mile away, helping Nessie hunt would be out of the question.

Speaking of deer, where were they?

Jacob lifted his snout and sniffed the air. Nothing. _Typical. No deer when you need them. _He flicked his ears back in irritation at that. He hated it when his little Nessie didn't get what she wanted. Suddenly, a grey rabbit sat up to his right. _Well, it's not a dear, but its something. _Jacob leaped at it and chased it down. The little creature dodged around trees and circled him in a vain attempt to flee, but Jacob suddenly stretched his stride and seized it in a flurry of mud and fur as it leaped high over a fallen log. Swiftly, he spread his weight to slide to a halt and snapped the panicked rabbits neck with a practiced shake of his jaws. He was about to shift it in his mouth, to get a better grip on the rodents lolling head and dangling legs when he heard it.

A bloodcurdling scream shattered the peace of the damp forest and an overwhelming wave of panic engulfed his mind. The dead rabbit fell limply to the ground at his paws and deep dread and horror blossomed in him.

_What's wrong? _Leah's voice battered her way into his stunned mind.

_Are you alright? _Seth's thought was dripping with concern.

Jacob sealed his mind off to them before the rest of the pack could start yapping at him, too. And before he could control himself, he howled, wheeled and raced toward her. _No. Not Nessie. Please not Nessie!_ He pleaded silently as he manoeuvred his way through the streams, over fallen limbs and across the clear ground that made up the forest floor. Panting hard, he shot up a hill, never getting up the blurring speed he suddenly desperately needed. He finally crested the hill, and looked down on the scene he would never be able to forget.

There he was, pale as a ghost and giving of a stench that burnt Jacob's nose like invisible flames. From that distance he looked just like any other Vampire, but Jacob recognised his scent. It was Caius. One of the three leaders of the Volturi had finally come for his revenge. Renesmee was so small compared to him, the little white dress she wore was already torn, her ringlets were tangled and bloodied. The Vampire was bent over her with one icy knotted forearm around her throat, holding her still while he tore forcefully at her shoulder with the other, paying no heed to her cries or her struggling.

Jacob growled his fury at Caius with a deep gut wrenching snarl that shuddered the entire frame of his body and echoed in the still forest. At the sound, Caius lifted his head and turned to him, his chin and throat bright with blood. He had not waited to begin feeding.

With a satisfied grin, the vampire made sure of his grip on Renesmee and fled with blurring speed. Jacob followed him, but as he sped after them as nothing more than a befurred steak undulating up the hillside, he knew that he would never catch the Vampire. Even though the trail was plain, muddy footprints and blood and the foul stench of the creature. He knew that if Caius truly wanted to escape, then he could easily outrun him. Jacobs mind was not working well. He didn't even think of calling for the rest of the pack to encircle his enemy. As he raced up that hillside, he somehow thought that he could catch Caius in time to undo his little Nessie's death and bring her back. To make it have never happened.

Caius had doubled back. From behind a great stump he leapt out at Jacob, flinging Renesmee aside as he slammed into him with the force of a wrecking ball. Unlike most Vampires Jacob had encountered, Caius's age and wealth had kept him strong. Almost as strong as a newborn. As Jacob fell back, Caius seized him by the throat, lifting him clear off the ground, and then he threw him down with twice as much force, landing on him with one pale rock-hard forearm crushing his throat, pinning him on his back. Jacob struggled, slashing at the Vampires chest with his fangs and claws, but Caius only increased the pressure and reached back to punch Jacob in the jaw with his free hand. The blow slammed one side of his face into the muddied ground. Bright light flashed behind his eyes and he suddenly bucked beneath the cold stone weight and lurched to his feet. Caius was not expecting this, and he leant backward, momentarily unbalanced.

Jacob seized that instant to take a choking breath and leap bodily at the Vampire, opening his jaws wide to set his teeth into Caius's cold hard shoulder. They both fell in a tangle of white flesh and russet fur, but the impact was enough to loosen Jacobs toothed grip. He was beneath the vampire again, but when he bit this time his scraping teeth found enough purchase on the rock hard flesh to tear muscle from bone. He clamped his jaws tightly and tore at his victims shoulder. The pain must have been incredible, but the vampire didn't give up. Old cold blood rained down on Jacob as Caius snarled angrily, seized him by the scruff of the neck, sharp nails slicing to the bone, and pulled him away. Caius then shifted his grip to wrap his arms around Jacob, pinning him to his cold form as he began to crush his chest.

Jacob didn't know what happened next; maybe it was the death fury some Quileute legends speak of. Somehow, he freed himself and came at the age old immortal with a speed no vampire could match, slashing and snapping and leaping clear before the cold grasping hands could seize him again. He darted back in suddenly, hitting his staggered opponent like a battering ram.

His jaws closed on Caius's throat. He felt the death rattle in his jaws and the swift, spurting blood that drenched his muzzled and flowed over his jowls as he tore the old vampires throat loose. The burning liquid fire of that toxic blood was maddening and he shook his head, tearing flesh loose from the cold body wherever he could reach it.

There was a time of nothing.

Then Jacob crawled from under the incapacitated vampires shuddering body, shook himself and lay panting against a tree. He felt his body shudder and watched as his forepaws, dappled with blood, become human hands again. He wiped his hands down the remains of his pants, but nothing could ever make them clean again.

He lifted a forearm to his mouth and chin. He wiped away blood. It wasn't his. He knelt forward suddenly in the mud, to spit out white hair, and then to throw up, but not even his own bile could cleanse the foul burning taste of the dying vampires flesh and blood from his mouth. He glanced at Caius's gasping, jerking body, looked away.

No inch of his flesh was untouched, even his face had been mauled. His throat was completely torn out, showing his spine. For a terrible instant Jacob could recall how he had chewed down, tendons taught against his teeth as he scissored them from the bone. He shut his eyes tight and sat very still.

He suddenly opened his eyes and saw her. He stumbled an unsteady step or two toward her before he sank down beside her in the mud. It was then that the reality of it all came crashing down on him. He was too late, and had been too late from the instant he had seen Caius.

_No. Not my Nessie._

She was so tiny. so still. Horribly, her little body was still warm and lax. He lifted her to his lap and smoothed her bronze curls back from her pale face. Such a small face, she even still had her sharp little baby teeth. Rosy cheeks. Her little hands were pale and soft and streaked with the blood that had run down from the bites on her arms. He sat in the silent forest with the child in his lap and watched his tears fall on her curly head.

Suddenly, he felt something warm grasp his leg feebly. _Why are you crying? Did he hurt you too?_

Jacob choked back a startled yelp and snatched at her face, not believing what he had just heard. "Nessie?" And when he saw her smooth brow furrow. "Nessie! Oh thank god!" He felt his eyes brim with tears again, not tears of grief, but tears of joy. She was alive!

Nessie looked up into his eyes, blinking dazedly. Then her lip trembled and she hugged him tightly, nuzzling his bare chest. "Don't cry!" Her voice was muffled against his skin.

Jacob bit back a bitter laugh and wrapped his arms around her reassuringly. "Shouldn't you be the one crying?" He asked tightly and sniffed loudly.

Renesmee firmly put her hand flat on his chest and an image of Bella flashed through his mind. _Momma? Her_ thought was tinged with concern and yearning.

Jacob staggered to his feet, still holding the child. His child. His little Nessie.

"Don't worry, Ness. You can see Bell's soon." He assured her just as the vampires suddenly crested the hill above him. Carlisle in the lead, Jasper behind him, and Emmett and the rest of the coven. Edward's face contorted in agony and fury when he saw the scene below, and he stood still, fists clenched while he tried to hold his calm. Then, Bella appeared and stood beside him. She cried out at the sight of them, and ran toward Jacob, vampire swift, with white sculpted hands reaching for her child. The light of hope and joy beamed in her perfect face. Her striking scarlet eyes locked with his for an instant and he saw her expression darken in a silent rebuke. She clawed her little girl from his blood streaked arms and snatched at her face. "Renesmee?" She cooed quietly, her voice tinged with panic.

"Momma." Nessie held onto her mother tightly, as though she might never let go, and burst into tears.

**Authors Note: **Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
